


Our Wayward Angel

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has A Wing Kink, Kink Meme, Lucifer's Fall, M/M, Multi, Oil Gland Kink, Praise Kink, Pride, Teasing, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam lay Castiel out and ensure that their angel knows he is throughly loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Wayward Angel

**Author's Note:**

> From the following kink meme prompt:
> 
> Dean and Sam try to boost Castiel's self esteem, repair his sense of self worth, make him realise he is valuable to them. But it just bounces off, or he becomes so uncomfortable they have to change the subject.
> 
> But when they have him in bed, stroking his wings, so utterly wrecked that his defences are down and he's so open to either or both of them.... That's when they can get through to him, telling him he's loved, he's theirs, he's family. Other complements are good too ;) good boy etc, just as long as they work hard at proving to Cas he is of worth to them.
> 
> http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/106950.html?thread=40464070#t40464070

Castiel is not, has never been, and will likely never be, a prideful angel. In Heaven, pride had been a sin worthy of expulsion from the Promised Land, and every angel created around or after the time of Lucifer’s Fall had been taught the virtues of modesty, meekness, and self-deprecation at a young age. Fear of pride had been drilled into Castiel from the moment of his creation, when he’d been told the story of Lucifer and warned not to end up like many of his elder brothers who had Fallen alongside the Morning Star.

 

As such, Castiel had never truly seen himself as worthy. He’d always been just another solider who was not of any value save as a sword or a shield for other, more important, higher-ranking angels. He had been one of many, one ultimately expendable voice in the fugue of Heaven’s ranks. That had begun to change when he, out of every angel assigned to the mission, had rescued the Righteous Man from Hell, and the transformation from a pawn to a serious player on life’s chessboard had been completed when he had given up his allegiance to Heaven and joined forces with the Winchesters.

 

Even after he had become part of their wayward team, though, Castiel never felt of much use to anyone. He was still just a Seraph, just a creature created with the sole purpose of serving, just as replaceable as he’d always been. Even after he’d begun his inevitable fall into orbit around the Winchesters and into their hearts and beds, he’d never felt truly valuable.

 

The Winchesters, for all their emotional ineptitude, were good partners and tried their best to make him feel wanted, but Castiel raised every emotional barrier he had whenever one of them brushed past him with a comment of, “Lookin’ good,” or made a point of complimenting him after a shower, and their words fell on deaf ears.

 

But Castiel can’t fight them right now, not like this, not when there’s a Winchester stretched out on either side of him stroking his wings, smoothing down the feathers and digging into every erogenous spot he has. He’s panting with need, but his cock lies untouched and achingly hard against his belly. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” Sam asks, and Cas whines long and low at the praise, turning his head away only to find Dean on his left waiting to sweep him into a bruising kiss.

 

He can’t deny it with his mouth otherwise occupied, but at the moment, lying bare and stretched open and vulnerable, he doesn’t want to. “Dean,” he moans when they part. He finds himself being pulled into an equally passionate kiss with Sam as Dean’s fingers deftly stroke his oil gland to gather more of the juniper-scented liquid. “Sam,” he breathes.

 

“What is it, gorgeous?”

 

Wings sprawled out on either side of him and spilling over the edges of the bed, Castiel feels dangerously open and completely defenseless. He makes a cut-off noise and tries to pull his wings closer, but two gentle pairs of hands stop him. “Don’t hide from us, angel,” Dean admonishes lightly.

 

A burst of color flares up to color Castiel’s cheeks and he screws his eyes shut. “Dean,” he begs. He’s not sure quite what he’s pleading for, but they’ve been here for what seems like forever and he needs his lovers to be quiet and fuck him already. His nerves feel shot and his feathers are puffed up with need and his cock is leaking pre-cum all over his stomach.

 

Dean’s oil-coated fingers dig into his feathers and manage to zero in on a sensitive patch of down and he moans wantonly. “What is it, Cas?”

 

Castiel’s breath hitches at the nickname and the words are on the tip of his tongue – _Fuck me_ – but he freezes and just squirms in the hopes that one of them will get the message.

 

Sam leans down to press a chaste kiss to his right wing. “Gotta – _kiss_ – tell – _kiss_ – us – _kiss_ – what – _kiss_ – you – _kiss_ – want.”

 

At his sides, Castiel’s fingers twitch with the urge to touch himself and just finish this all himself. With great difficulty, he manages to resist and instead flaps his free wing in irritation. Dean jumps and shifts away, laughing. “Someone’s impatient.” He sobers and shares a long look with Sam before glancing down at Castiel with an earnest expression. “You know we love you, right?”

 

Castiel can’t help the broken little sound that’s torn from his throat at Dean’s words. Every wall he’s ever built to keep out Sam and Dean’s small little praises and expressions of love seems to crumble at once. Here, now, laid out between them and being all but worshipped but their hands and their lips and their teeth and their tongues, he is theirs alone. He is not Heaven’s solider, he is not one of many, and he is not expendable. He is loved, and he is needed, and he is family.

 

He nods.

 

Sam’s grin is all the reward he needs but then the younger Winchester says, “Good boy,” and Castiel’s entire focus narrows down to _Sam and Dean_. He moans unashamedly and tries to press his wings into their hands. Sam chuckles at his response, but he can tell it’s genuine and that there is no malice lurking behind the hunter’s mirth. “I see someone likes that, huh?” Sam asks, answering his demands with more gentle touches to his feathers, but Castiel needs more.

 

“Fuck me,” he begs, his reservations from earlier vanished in the wake of their loving words, and he writhes in the hope of convincing one or both of them to just get on with it already.

 

Dean clamors between his legs, and Cas can tell the elder Winchester wants to be inside of him almost as badly as he wants it, but the hunter just lays a hand on his hip and stills. “Sam’s right,” he muses. “You’re beautiful.”

 

“Dean,” Castiel whines, impatient and growing needier by the second because of Dean’s hand’s proximity to where he wants it most. “Please,” he begs.

 

Dean just shakes his head and smiles. “How did we get so lucky?” He asks, turning to Sam. “Somehow we got our very own angel and it turns out to be Heaven’s finest.”

 

Castiel whimpers. “I’m not-” he starts, but Sam cuts him off with a kiss. “I’m not-” He tries again.

 

“Hush,” Dean interrupts. “You’re ours now, and trust me when I say we wouldn’t want anyone else.”

 

Castiel can’t deny that – doesn’t want to, even – so he just lays back and lets the words wash over him, cleansing him of any prior purpose that didn’t involve the Winchesters and igniting a tiny little burst of pride within him that he is theirs, and no one else’s, and that, at the end of the day, they are his in equal measure.

 

“Good boy,” Dean says, only half jokingly, and Castiel’s cock twitches at the praise. It doesn’t go unnoticed by his lovers, and Sam takes the opportunity to wrap a hand around his length and starts stroking him agonizingly slowly.

 

“Oh, oh, _Sam_ ,” Castiel breathes, because after so long it feels so good and he’s so _close_. Dean chooses that moment to line himself up with Castiel’s hole, and Cas knows that neither of them are going to last very long. He tilts his head and gets caught up in a sweeping kiss with Sam as Dean starts to rock into him.

 

“So fuckin’ tight,” Dean grunts, and Cas feels that spark of pride grow brighter still as he sees the pleasure spelled out so plainly across Dean’s face. Dean spills inside of him just moments later, and Castiel smiles to himself. He’s known that Dean has been nursing a serious obsession with his wings for quite some time, but he hadn’t realized the extent or the true nature of his lover’s fetish until now. He makes a mental note to take out his wings more often.

 

“Done already?” Sam teases without heat.

 

“You try lasting longer buried inside that perfect ass,” Dean shoots back, causing Castiel to blush and Sam to purse his lips.

 

“I will,” Sam replies. “Jerk.”

 

“Bitch,” is Dean’s automatic response as he flops down on the bed next to Castiel, careful to avoid hurting the angel’s wing as Sam takes his place between Castiel’s legs.

 

“Our perfect angel,” Sam whispers as he runs his hands up and down Castiel’s chest, careful to lavish extra attention on the nipples. Once he finally, finally stops teasing and lines up his cock with Castiel’s hole, both men moan and Castiel can feel his orgasm steadily approaching. All it takes is Dean reaching between them to take Castiel in hand for the angel to come hard, the Winchester’s words still ringing in his ears as his cock pulses in Dean’s hold.

 

Castiel basks in the aftermath and shares a lazy kiss with Dean as he waits for Sam to finish. He isn’t kept in suspense long, though, as the younger brother doesn’t last much longer than Dean did once buried in his tight passage. Sam settles down on his other side with considerably more grace than Dean had, and flings one long arm over both of them.

 

If Castiel had ever had any doubts that he was loved, and he’d had many, they were far, far away and unimportant in this moment. Sandwiched between the two men he cared for most, smiling softly in the aftermath of their lovemaking, he’s proud to say that he, Castiel Winchester, is loved.


End file.
